1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program for a personal computer or the like, and particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program storage medium displaying a plurality of files or folders in a visually confirmable way.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional information processing apparatus for a personal computer or the like, a folder construction display of a tree construction has been employed to search or read various files or contents accumulated in an accumulation medium such as a hard disk.
Incidentally, in the display of contents or the like of the tree construction as described above, it is difficult to confirm contents visually, and the operability of selection still need be improved.